My Love
by Lore-chan
Summary: Una historia centrada en la canción de Westlife......estoy segura que no se esperan el final (algunos) ....es algo trsite, snif.


My Love  
  
By: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Una calle vacía  
  
Una casa vacía  
  
Un agujero dentro de mi corazón  
  
Yo estoy solo y las habitaciones están poniéndose más pequeñas.  
  
  
  
  
  
Abrí una de las muchas ventanas de la pieza del hotel en la cual me hospedo hace 4 días. Me asfixiaba tanto encierro. Siempre era lo mismo cuando comenzaba a pensar en ella, querer estar encerrado y al instante sentirme invadido por ese encerramiento que me impongo. Todo me agobia, todo me abruma. A pesar de que estoy "acompañado" por miles y miles de seguidoras me siento solo, una soledad que me sofoca. Hace exactamente 3 horas terminó unos de mis 5 conciertos que daré aquí, en Santiago de Chile. No puedo creer que mi popularidad llegara a lugares que nunca hubiera imaginado conocer. Pero no me siento contento, porque haces falta tú.  
  
  
  
  
  
Yo me pregunto cómo, yo me pregunto por qué  
  
Yo me pregunto dónde están...  
  
Los días que tuvimos, las canciones que cantamos juntos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Extraño esos días en que ibas a los ensayos, cuando aún no era del todo famoso. Cuando aún éramos sólo tu y yo. No tu, ellas…mis fans y yo. Extraño cada beso que robaba de ti, por cada composición que creaba para ti. Extraño el que no me acompañes en las giras, extraño esa bella canción que me dedicabas cuando mis nervios y paciencia no daban abasto. Me tranquilizaba.  
  
  
  
  
  
Y mi amor  
  
Yo siempre estoy esperando  
  
Alcanzar un amor que parece tan lejano  
  
  
  
  
  
Ahora estás lejos, tan lejos que ya mis canciones no llegan a ti ¿o si?. Quisiera, desearía de corazón que estuvieses aquí. No sólo para acompañarme. Sino para sentir que no soy sólo una cara bonita que vende, sino una persona que siente, ríe, llora…sufre, que ahora sufre al saber que aunque quisiera, no puedo verte.  
  
  
  
  
  
Así que yo digo una pequeña oración  
  
Y espero que mis sueños me lleven allí  
  
Donde los cielos son azules  
  
Para verte una vez más, mi amor,  
  
Por encima de los mares, de costa a costa  
  
Para encontrar el lugar más amo  
  
Donde los campos son verdes  
  
Para verte una vez más, mi amor,  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
Cierro la ventana. Y a los minutos después la vuelvo a abrir. Prendo el televisor. No sé que hacer ¿dime que hago?. Al abrir mi ventana, el aire llegará a mi cara y quisiera que fuesen susurros de tu voz diciéndome: "Aquí estoy, ¿me sientes?". O al apagar la luz sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío, en mi cama. Sólo para tenerlo ahí. Sólo para sentirlo ahí. Sólo para saber que estás viva. Aunque no sea así.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Intento leer  
  
Yo voy a trabajar  
  
Estoy riéndome con mis amigos  
  
Pero yo no puedo parar de pensar.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Cuatro conciertos más cada uno dedicado a ti. Canto con fuerzas que llegan hacía mi, porque si cantara con mi  
  
fuerzas…realmente no cantaría…es como si tú estuvieras, arriba, en el escenario…acompañándome, sin que yo lo sepa.  
  
Pero lo siento.  
  
Y lo que me entristece de veras en sonreír falsamente a un público que no lo merece, porque no soy feliz cantando…no soy feliz. Sin ti no soy feliz.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y oh mi amor  
  
Yo siempre estoy esperando  
  
Alcanzar un amor que parece tan lejano.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Te burlarás, si estuviese viva, te burlarías; pero cada noche duermo con un peluche, ¿recuerdas el que me regalaste al cumplir un mes de noviazgo?, duermo con él apegado a mi pecho. Pensando, tratando de imaginar que eres tu…pequeñita, pero tú.  
  
  
  
  
  
Así que yo digo una pequeña oración  
  
Y espero que mis sueños me lleven allí  
  
Donde los cielos son azules  
  
Para verte una vez más, mi amor,  
  
  
  
  
  
Debo ir a dormir mañana tendré un día sofocante…un días más sin ti.  
  
El agua cae lentamente hacia la tina. Lentamente.  
  
Las horas caminan lentas. Mi soledad se vuelve grande. Mi corazón se oprime. Mis pupilas se humedecen. Todo es lánguido. Todo es extenuante. Sólo poseo para ser feliz vagos recuerdos en mi cabeza…tuyos.  
  
  
  
  
  
Por encima de los mares, de costa a costa  
  
Para encontrar el lugar más lindo  
  
Donde los campos son verdes  
  
Para verte una vez más, mi amor.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Señor Yamato…¿ya se levantó?".  
  
"Sí…".  
  
"Otra vez mirando hacia esa ventana".  
  
"Es una de las pocas cosas que puedo hacer sin que me digan que está bien o mal".  
  
"Como usted diga…abajo en el recibidor, esperan los reporteros, camarógrafos. Para su conferencia"  
  
"Ya bajo"  
  
"Sí, lo esperaremos".  
  
  
  
  
  
Tendré que ir. Posar una y mil veces para esas personas.  
  
Recuerdo cuando tú tomabas fotografías en mis pequeños espectáculos, recuerdo que teníamos un pequeño álbum de ellas. La que más me gusta es esa donde estamos abrazados junto a una hermosa fuente de agua, tras de ambos se formaba un diminuto arco iris…quisiera regresar el tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
  
Para sostenerte en mis brazos  
  
Para prometerte mi amor  
  
Para decirte desde el corazón  
  
Que eres todo en lo que yo estoy pensando.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dejaré mi chaqueta en la pieza. Dejaré tus recuerdos aquí. Dejaré mis pensamientos aquí. Dejaré todo lo que pueda que tenga relación contigo, aquí. Porque si te tengo en mi mente luego…no podré, realmente no podré Mimi.  
  
Porque me lastima tener que recordarte.  
  
A la misma vez…quiero llamarte. A la misma vez quiero sentir tu aroma, pero no se puede. Tú calor, ahora está frío. Enterrado. Tú sonrisa muerta, como tú lo estás ahora.  
  
  
  
  
  
...Alcanzar un amor que parece tan lejano...  
  
  
  
-FIN-  
  
  
  
Notas:  
  
Hay miles, miles y miles de personas a quienes el Mimato les encanta y yo no soy la excepción (aunque me quedo lejos con el Taimi ^^) y bueno aquí un regalillo para esas personitas….^^  
  
Bueno sé que el final estuvo medio melodramático ya que maté a Mimi, pero ¡Don't worry!….es sólo un fic, tómenlo como un regalo (para aquellos que odien el Mimato) , yap?  
  
Nos veremos en otro fanfic ah! Déjenme un review, aunque sea uno sólo, porfis, ya?  
  
  
  
Yama-kun y Mimi-chan son personajes legalmente pertenecientes a la Toei, los diálogos aquí escritos no fueron aprobados por Akiyosi Hongo, ¿creen que me demande? n _ n  
  
Ah! Se me iba…………el fic es….si eso, el fic es MÍO  
  
   
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
   
  
  
  
  


End file.
